Freestyle Master Series España 2018-19 / Jornada 1 / Arkano vs Errecé
Round 1 1 minuto - Easy Mode (palabras cada 10 segundos) Arkano TARTA #La primera palabra es tarta #Simplemente ahora yo espero que no lo compartas #Tenía una tarta de boda, la congeló el chaval #Pero en vez de la boda, hoy celebramos tu funeral PODER #Lo estamos haciendo, yo tengo el plan #Porque Arkano lo está haciendo, no está en Instagram #En realidad a este cabrón lo voy a joder #Él tiene las ideas de Donald Trump, yo tengo su poder BRASIL #Lo estamos haciendo, yo soy primero #Yo soy el rapero porque hago lo que quiero #Muevo la bola como Ronaldinho, yo soy el rapero, manos arriba #Arkano-Errecé, un siete a cero MONTAÑA #Pero bueno, no me extraña #En realidad, Arkano lo rompe #Pone "montaña", qué pasa hombre #El mono irá a la selva y la cabra irá al monte PETARDO #Lo hacemos siempre fresco #Pone "petardo", Arkano no falla #En realidad esto es un paseo #Sabes, gritan "correos", te mando pa' las fallas CORREOS #Puro freestyle, es real #En realidad Arkano lo hace y es salvaje #Me llaman "el mensajero" en este viaje #Porque por mucho que avance, no sacrifico mi mensaje Errecé MENTIRA #Cierro los ojos y aparezco en esa playa #Me dicen la mentira, pa' que tire la toalla #Ellos quieren la mentira que siempre se calla #Una mentira, Arkano me va a ganar esta batalla DIRECTO #Allá, mira como yo sueno perfecto #Yo hago tiros con efecto #Por eso vuelo el camino más recto #Porque yo no hago freestyle de palabras, te hago mil directos FOTO #Hago una foto a mi pasado #Y veo mi futuro y no lo veo nada claro #Te voy a pedir una foto, y no por famoso, te lo digo #Te pido una foto para estar contigo, amigo GRECIA #Y digo que consigo, mira como viene gratis #La rima sentencia, yo soy illuminati #Hoy vine de Valenica, y lo que hago es gratis #Yo me siento como Grecia, dominando, Varoufakis LLORAR #Yo lo traigo, vas a mejorar, a evaporar #Cuando me pongo a freestylear, todos a llorar #Porque mira como paso página # Estas son rimas que derramarán las lágrimas CASQUERÍA #Mira si quieres, casquería #Mira tío como casco #Todas las palabras yo monto el atasco, el frasco #Asco, mentados que mi flow no son un calco 1 minuto - Hard Mode (palabras cada 5 segundos) Errecé ASTRO - TAXI #Vamos a darle de nuevo, yo llego porque soy un astro #Te haz tropezado con la Estrella de Alejandro #Mira como yo me sacio #Soy un astro en taxi, porque mi sintaxis me lleva al espacio CERILLA - PIANO #Dios, mira, enciendo la cerilla #Enciendo el fuego de mi propia bombilla #Y por eso, mira, tengo el mérito #Soy la bombilla o en notas de piano, Mozart, Thomas Alva Edison ALPINISMO - MUCHACHO #Estoy pillando el ritmo, ya no te extraña #Subo la montaña haciendo alpinismo #Pero parece que él haya subido borracho #Llego a la cima y yo solo veo a este muchacho DEMANDA - PROFESIÓN #Me empacho, soy el mandamás #No subo la demanda y menos el despacho #Porque yo soy profesión, mira, yo te engancho #Tengo de profesión el hip hop como un festival, mucho muchacho FESTIVAL - DIAL #Dios, esto es bestial, hermano #Te meto tres en el dial, por el día te doy la mano #Por la noche no miento, yo te arrepiento, hermano #La lluvia de albóndigas en la cara de Arkano ALBÓNDIGA - VELATORIO #Joder, vaya sacada de rabo #Parece un concierto o un velatorio, mi hermano #Antes haz dicho que es mi funeral, soperro #Cómo puedes acudir de blanco a tu propio entierro Arkano MÚSCULOS - LASTRE #La primera palabra es músculos, y yo me alegro #El entrena los músculos, yo entreno mi cerebro #Están diciendo, Arkano lo hace, (...) #Y él me acaba imitando como Carlos Latre LÓGICA - LUZ #Es "Lastre", pero bueno, yo te mando fuera de órbita #Porque en realidad, cabrón a ti te falta lógica #Realmente lo sabe la gente que vence #Él dio luminiscente, es una victoria, lógicamente TRANSFERENCIA - BASE #Como se pueden unir dos conceptos #En realidad sabes que lo hago en directo #La base imponible, no es mi experiencia #Yo tengo la transferencia y con él no tiene concepto DUELO - MARFIL #Si quieres entiéndelo #Esto es un duelo, y no hay marfil que yo pongo el flow #En realidad la gente lo está haciendo, vengo de Alicante #Te arranco tu intestino, como piel de elefante INTESTINO - CARTÓN #Así unimos los conceptos, bro #Aquí se te está viendo el cartón #Realmente, lo sabe la gente #Soy el dromedario, en el barrio me llaman presidente DROMEDARIO - PLUTÓN #Cuál es la última palabra, dicen, cabrón #Sabes que lo hago, soy sincero #Plutón no es un planeta, pero #También reconocemos que Errecé ya no es rapero Round 2 4 compases - Concepto: Documentales Arkano #Bien, la temática es documentales #Arkano lo está haciendo, ahora mismo de estos chavales #Sabes que yo lo detono, lo pongo, soy práctico #No te digo lo que te esperas, no soy monotemático #Bien, sabes que lo hacemos, soy dios #El tiene menos flow que el comentarista de (...) #Pero bueno, lo estamos haciendo, lo sabe mi familia #El primer documental que se graba de zoofilia #Que siga, haciendo rap, es la alternativa #Que simplemente sabes, represento #Quieres que os documente su realidad #Los monos no tienen documento de identidad #Y creo que iba en cuatro #Pero bueno, si quieres esperamos, me voy un rato #Pero bueno, realmente chaval #Creía que me había retrasado, ah, no, era su retraso mental Errecé #Buenísima, oye soy perfecto #Ah, vale, ahora sí me escucho, porque soy experto #Sale documental, y eso para ti es perfecto #Porque me falta verte en las (...) un huerto #En serio, si quieres ahora tengo odio #Porque mira como escribo en el folio y ya sale #Hay documentos de animales, pero es obvio #Porque tú hasta de los documentales tienes monopolio #Hostia, esa hay que pensarla pa' luego #Si quieres ahora mismo mira que ya relevo #Porque no para, porque no tengo documento de DNI #Tu pasaporte te pasa por tener esa cara #Madre mía, como dispara, para nada #Para cada, mira, si quieres no te envidia #El primer documental sobre zoofilia #El primer documental de follarse a Arkano con dos líneas 4 compases - Concepto: Fortnite Errecé #Manejo la forma, si quieres ahora, te digo, quizás no te renta #Viene a decirte que luego, si quieres ahora, tú tenlo en cuenta #Una base de trap, eso a Arkano no le renta #Es como en el Fortnite, huyendo de la tormenta #Mira como representa, viene y ves #Todo lo que tengo son los flows que suenan fresh #Mira cuando yo ya soy cortés #En la base está compitiendo contra LOLiTO, junto a Willyrex #Madre mía, que sacada de rabo que luego me saco #Si quieres, hermano, ahora represento #¿A Fortnite? a Arkano le parece perfecto #Porque él es una moda que se va con el tiempo #Hostia, tío, qué coño te pasa #Si quieres, ahora mismo yo te envío pa' tu casa #Qué coño pasa, prim #Viniste a mi Piso Picado y te dejé en (...), como en una balsa botín Arkano #Balsa botín, yo lo hago aquí, marco en el free #Toda la gente que ahora me busca, sabe que es todo el país #No tengo ni puta idea de Fortnite #Tampoco de trap, pero le humillo en este freestyle #Cómo voy yo, lo cojo, lo humillo, lo cojo, lo pillo #Simplemente Arkano lo hace, tú ahora pide ayuda #He aprendido a hacer trap, a estas alturas #Errecé, te destierra de la zona segura #Pero bueno, sabes, no sale el sol #(...) improvisa, sabes, me sobra el alcohol #Él me rapea, no le pido perdón #Te follo con dos cosas que me ha enseñado antes el Walls #Porque yo no... yo solo se flow #Simplemente sabes, traigo yo el follón #Yo gano si Force me ayuda en Alicante de Fortnite #Tú no ganas ni con dos participantes Round 3 - Personajes contrapuestos 2 minutos - 4/4 - Pelé vs Maradona Arkano #Pelé contra Maradona #Bueno, están viendo el (...) como funciona #Pero bueno, Pelé contra Maradona yo estoy en las batallas #Yo vengo a improvisar y el solo a pelar las rayas Errecé #Esa no ha estado mal, pero cabrón #Mira como luego, mira como parte #Tú eres Maradona y yo "Melé" en el parque #Porque si hago un verso, puedo hacer de la defensa un arte Arkano #Pero qué coño ha pasado #Eres Pelé, eres Maradona, lo tienes complicado #La diferencia es que el es el cámara, hermano #Y todos mis goles siempre serán recordados Errecé #Mira como huele #Mira como estoy sacando estilo porque sé que cede #Dónde será bueno, ahora te haz ido a la tele #Porque de tanto amar a la droga te convertiste en un pelele Arkano #Te convertiste en un pelele #Pero yo me convierto en estilo XXL #Me voy a la tele como los cabrones #Es como comparar Gol TV con Chiringuito de Jugones Errecé #Sí, hermano, de qué coño vas #Haciendo al (...) vas #Si quieres pillo el compás, oye me he trabado #Pero soy Maradona, recupero y cambio el resultado Arkano #Dice que "soy Maradona" #Pero detona, simplemente has visto que va poco a poco #El tío se traba porque es Maradona y se queda solo #Estaba la mano de dios, se enfrentó con la mano del mono Errecé #Eh, sí, (...) mal #Mira como ahora yo te doy un recital #¿Queréis que Arkano se convierta en Maradona en este lugar? #Cambiarle la bola de fútbol por una bola de cristal Arkano #Por una bola de cristal #El cabrón me mira, después me vacila #Solo le falta ponerse a hacer rimas con mi camiseta Adidas #Pero bueno, seguro que si ves estas líneas, fijo se la esnifa Errecé #Eh, sí, se lo esnifa, pero ni te lo imaginas #Uf, haz estado a punto de clavar esa rima #Me dice de las rayas, pero ni lo imaginas #Y tú me pones dos rayas y solo veo la cami de Argentina Arkano #Solo ve la cami de Argentina #Al país que nunca vas a ir haciendo rimas #Y si corto tu piel, mono, en este día #Convierto el escenario en una filetería Errecé #Mira, ya te agobia #Yo cambio la historia, de uno la memoria #No voy a ir a Argentina por las rimas y eso es cosa obvia #Y tú por tus rimas solo aspiras a Colombia Round 4 1 minuto (ida) - Sangre Errecé #Mira, te voy a dar una paliza y no lo ves, ves #Todos los flow que pongo, mira, descortés #La follada que te está pegando en la cara Errecé #No va a quedar bien pa' tu documental para Antena 3 #Pero bueno, tú ten cuidado, no me hagas monólogos #Te pego una follada, necesitarás cardiólogos #Porque yo sé que te duele #Que hayan mejores que tú a pesar de que no tengan su cara en la tele #Entonces esto no va a ser batalla de improvisación #Arkano, tócate la barba y aprende esta lección #Porque tienes que aprender de lo que yo te digo #No vendas tus principios, no vendas a tus amigos #¿Me entiendes? es todo lo que yo consigo #Pusiste a la tele como tu único objetivo #Y ahora te haz dado cuenta que el PP es tu partido #Porque haz conseguido cumplir ninguno de tus objetivos #(...) mi dolor, mira loco, lo consigo #Hermano, si quieres ahora yo sé quién soy #Me meto en tu inconsciente como Sigmund Freud #Por qué no me miras a los ojos y aprendes de cómo soy #Oye, ¿ves como voy? te estoy reconociendo #En lo de salir en la tele me parece perder el tiempo #Y si te digo que no te he ganado sería mentira #Porque esto no es una batalla, es una lección de vida Arkano #Lo primero que dices cuando te ponen la instrumental #Es que esto no le va a gustar a la gente del documental #Viendo tu camiseta de marihuana, ¿qué pienso, chaval? #Eso no le va a gustar a tu agente de la condicional #A ver si eso le acaba gustando #Si en realidad, ahora me está rimando #Sabes que, yo vengo desde el barrio #Pongo mi cara en la tele, y la tuya en el suelo del escenario #Que dónde pongo tu cara #Que Arkano lo está haciendo, simplemente dispara #El PSOE sería tu partido #Porque ideas de izquierda pero al final (...) #Respuesta tras respuesta #Que luego me cuentes que yo te mando de fiesta #Me cuentas como eres, me cuentas como eres #Si quieres explícalo, pon encima los papeles #Y ahora me estás mirando, como con un estilo, tú #Resulta que te haz ido a hacer un reto con Red Bull #Te puedo poner un reto muy crazy #Mete algún punchline, ¿can you make it? #Inténtalo #Arkano lo está haciendo, sabes tengo flow #Te han puesto un reto para que te pusieras a cantar #Pero con las latas no te dio pa' maquinillas de afeitar 1 minuto (vuelta) - Sangre Arkano #Me la suda, me cortan el micro, qué ha pasado #Bueno, casi me ha boicoteado #Le querían cortar el micro, hermano #Es la única batalla que tienes, pues, ba-ba-ba-ba #Me trabo, me la suda, sabes que sí, que me he trabado #Pero era para ver si Errecé se había emocionado #Sabes que vengo hacíendolo y no paro #Si me cortan el micro y me trabo es la única forma de ganar a Arkano #Vamos, sabes que seguimos con el estilo #Arkano lo está haciendo y no pasa de ronda #Me está diciendo, que Arkano te desfonda #Te comprendo, chico, yo no me vendo, a mí me compran #Esa es la diferencia #Lo estamos haciendo, y esta es la experiencia #Suéltame punchlines preparados sobre drogas #A mí me compran, a ti no te alquilan ni por hora #Y cada uno suelta lo suyo #Yo lo fluyo, simplemente lo instruyo y te destruyo #Deja la botella en el suelo, como te dijo aquel #La quería dejar a la altura de su nivel #Y entonces el cabrón al final la deja colocada #Porque Arkano lo está haciendo siempre, como si nada #Yo diría algo como: "¿Soy o no soy?" #... Toy y no toy Errecé #Un día que me-me tiré debajo del foco #Mira, yo me quedo loco #¿Can you make it un punchline? lo noto #Que pasa que el minuto perfecto de antes ha sido poco #Yo creo que no, mira como te molesta #Estoy en la cresta, mira si quieres les molesta #Arkano, esto es un minuto de respuesta #¿Una manera de ganarte? se me ocurre una, solo esta #Porque que paliza que te estoy dando #Antes eras Guillermo y ahora el bueno es Alejandro #Pero bueno, no pierdas la calma #Tu haz alquilado media hora en la tele solo por vender tu alma #Y eso es una putada, el cáncer del diablo #Sé de lo que hablo, disparo a bocajarro #Mira si quieres, mira cómo acaba #"Follada de Errecé a Arkano", en primera portada #Porque mañana lo veremos en el telediario #Pero yo no pienso lo contrario #Y tú sabes lo que me importa y lo que me consuela #Que... tengo orgullosa a mi familia y a mi abuela #Y a ti te dice: "Arkano, tienes que dejar de venderte" #"Tienes que comprender un poco en tu suerte" #"Y cuando el día te lleve la muerte" #"Pensarás en lo que fuiste, y lo triste que no es reconocerte" Round 5 - Deluxe 3 entradas (a capela) - 4/4 - Libre Errecé #Arkano, tenemos el título inédito #Hubo un día que Arkano no pudo con alguien por su léxico #Dirás: "Errecé, te estás poniendo en un modo muy patético" #Ahora se han quedado en silencio, es tu sitio, por los recitales poéticos Arkano #Errecé, tenemos un título inédito #Es el primero que necesita un veterinario en vez de un médico #Encima... encima... el tío no para de decir que me estoy vendiendo #Tú te haz subido al carro que llevo tantos años construyendo Errecé #Mira, la putada es que tú no te lo crees #Que no puedes arreglar en diez segundos lo que haz perdido en veintitrés #Esa es la diferencia... okay, hermano, hay algo de que te olvidas #Primera portada: "El primer mono que se lleva una liga" Arkano #El primer mono que se lleva una liga #El primer mono que aunque no pare de llorar, no está con ninguna amiga #Están diciendo, él es fan de los batidos de proteínas del Mercadona #No puedes recuperar estos veintitrés años que llevas perdiendo neuronas Errecé #Sí... mira como yo sé que parte #Solo me queda una neurona y me basta para ganarte #Mira como ya funciona #Arkano no va a ser el encargado de cargarse a la nación "humona" Arkano #La... nación "humona" #Seguramente en tus recitales esos chistes te funcionan #Pero realmente, sabes que yo tengo rap #Este mono que me llame mañana, pero mi rap no lo dejas sin maná, ya está, pam 160 segundos - 4/4 - Libre Errecé #Pam, pam, maná #Mira ahora, tío, como ya no para #Dice "maná, maná", en el rap ya no dice nada #Maná, maná, pertenece a la manada Arkano #Yo no pertenezco a la manada #Y desde aquí condeno toda esa mierda que está soltada #Pero bueno, lo estamos haciendo, lo sabe la gente #A ti si te violo verbalmente Errecé #Pues no me violes tanto #Que solo tengo veintitrés y te follo con lo del canto #Pero levanto puertas de neuronas y de pesas #Te pesa la conciencia perder con el de Valencia Arkano #Dice que me pesa la conciencia #A ti te pesa mi estilo y mi experiencia #Le pesa todo eso pero bueno, en la zona #Que te den por culo, tío, tu estilo no funciona Errecé #No, no funciona, pero mira, quién #Yo lo estoy sacando, mira como rima ya, también #Mira, si quieres, yo ya salgo del edén #A ti te pesa la cartera, espero que la conciencia también Arkano #Dice que me pesa la cartera #Pero bueno, en realidad sabes que yo no estoy fuera #A él le pesa todo lo que tiene hasta mañana #Le pesa la mochila, pues está cargada de bananas Errecé #Banana, ja, banana, je #Son ganas de rimar, yo lo hago por placer #Qué coño vas a hablar, si me quieres joder #El quiere rapear pero no contra Errecé Arkano #Pero no contra Errecé #Banana-a, banana, hey #Tú dame más, dime okay #Quieres hacer rap, pierdes contra el rey Errecé #Mira, simplemente funciona #Mira, yo tengo toda la rima única #Única (...) cuando vine a hacer música #Y aunque tenga la corona en el ritmo monto república Arkano #Pero bueno, que vienes de Valencia #Vienes a hacer música, soltar la experiencia #A qué haz venido, ¿a contarme tus vivencias? #Vino a hacer música y se fue haciendo penitencia Errecé #Penitencia, la ciencia del rap #La esencia, la diferencia, por lo demás #Por el punchline de antes, no basta más #Pero me basta este minuto pa' rapear Arkano #Dice pa' rapear #Dice que representa a la ciencia del rap #Yo represento a la poesía #Es como comparar a un científico con la homeopatía Errecé #La homeopatía, mira como desespero #Amor del pueblo, loco, amor verdadero #No eres poeta verdadero #Un poeta no vende la poesía por dinero Arkano #Ah, bueno, que yo me salgo #Ahora, de repente el cabrón quiere hablar de saldo #Pero cabronazo, qué me estás contando #Por estar en este puto escenario, ¿haz cobrado algo? Errecé #Pues sí, he cobrado ochocientos, por cierto #Ah, no, que eran quinientos, ah, no, que eran trescientos #Ah, no, que eran doscientos, yo soy illuminati #Pero quítame el dinero os lo regalo gratis Arkano #Pues ahora regálalo #Lo están haciendo, simplemente quiera flow #Me habla de dinero pero lo hago, lo que quiero #Veintitrés, diez, cinco, tres, sus puntos son cero Video thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Freestyle Master Series Categoría:Freestyle Master Series España Categoría:FMS España 2018-19 Categoría:FMS España 2018-19 (Jornada 1) Categoría:Batallas Categoría:Batallas improvisadas Categoría:Batallas españolas Categoría:Batallas con formato FMS Categoría:Arkano Categoría:Errecé